Inferno the Hedgefox
Inferno the Hedgefox is a hybrid that lives in the Celestiala Dimension. She is an 11-year-old orphan who's parents died because of cancer, a disease that she is grateful to not be born with. She enjoys adventure and commands the power of flames. She can be emotional when it comes to the discussion of the death of her parents but mostly is a tough one to deal with. However anything such as a sad song or a sad sentence in a poem could trigger her emotions about her parents. She is friends with Samey the Hedgehog, Blitz the Hedgehog, and Selina the Hedgehog, who whenever she is feeling bad, they try their best to encourage her. Her sister, Ashes the Hedgehog, also aids her in helping to control her powers. Therefore, she can sometimes be naive when it comes to using them. Before Celestiala Before Inferno moved to Celestiala, she lived in Mobius where she was born. She resided in Botanical Kingdom, and always had adventure as a passion. She goes outside and wanders in the Blackfort Forest, where all of her adventures come to life. One day while she was wandering in the forest, she heard a siren and her parents were being carried on a stretcher. Curious, she went over to see what was going on, only to be shocked at the sight of her mother and father being carried in a stretcher. Running back into the forest, she tried to forget about what she saw. She managed to succeed and push the thought back. After three weeks of her parents in the hospital, her sister Ashes came back with the horrible news. Their parents had died. Running into the forest, she sat and wept for ten minutes then scrambled to her feet. Seeing a trail to the sky in the distance she ran for the trail and ascended into the sky and to the Celestiala Dimension. Attack of The Sirodroids While Inferno happened to be walking in the city, the mysterious army of Sirodroids attacked and wreaked havoc on the city. Buildings were toppled over and things were burned, forcing Inferno to gather her things quickly and flee. Along the way her friends managed to catch up to her and they hid in an abandoned cave. A few days later, the robots moved more to the forest, forcing them deeper and deeper into the cave until they eventually had to leave the cave altogether. They eventually took shelter in and abandoned mineshaft where they found necessary things to help them survive the attack. Assassin in Kryptic Kingdom Two months after the attack of the Sirodroids, news came that the king in Kryptic Kingdom had been assassinated, and that the assassin was trying to go for the queen. Police were on the scene investigating and finding clues. But they never managed to find the assassin. Eventually, Inferno, her sister, and her friends stepped onto the scene and took a long trip to Kryptic Kingdom. After two weeks of plane riding to the kingdom, they finally stepped off of the plane and onto the mossy stone of Kryptic Kingdom. The first place they went was the palace and to their joy, she was okay and glad to know that such kind people were willing to take such a long trip just to see her ant try to figure out the case of the assassin. After a week of trickery, deceit, and even some arguments, they finally figured out that the killing of the king was not a murder, it was an accident. Era's Return After a long absence from the Celestiala Dimension, Era the Ice Queen made her return, this time, to try and freeze the entire dimension. In the beginning of summer, the Celestians were starting to see more snow fall, the dimension turned bitter cold, and inches and inches of snow were on the ground. Inferno woke up, expecting to see the green grass and blue sky, instead, her window was frozen and almost opaque with ice. She saw the snow that fallen over the past night and wondered why it was snowing in the beginning of summer. She went outside to investigate and the winds hit her like a wall, making her go back inside. She warmed up by her fireplace and put on layers of clothes, then she went back outside. Her first aim was to visit the tower, but before she could start off towards it, she heard the voice of the evil ice queen, Era. Then the pieces of the puzzle going on in her head all fitted together. She ran to the frozen Ring River and plowing through the ice, dug out two power rings and slipped them on her wrists. Then she waited for the Era to confront her at the tower. With her enhanced powers, Infeno could have easily beat the queen, but Ashes, worried, told her to hold back before battling.